1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of solar energy collection and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for electrically interconnecting solar cells and panels deployed in a solar panel array.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of solar power generation, multiple solar cells are often mounted on a substrate to form a solar panel capable of high efficiency generation of solar energy (electricity). Nearly all spacecraft including solar-powered vehicles have solar cells to gather energy from the Sun. Typically speaking, solar cells used in such implementations have an efficiency rating of greater than twenty-eight percent. In most implementations, epoxies, silicone, acrylic, and or RTV-class adhesives are used to mechanically attach multiple solar cells to a substrate. Substrates are typically aluminum honeycomb-type sandwiches with electrically conductive or non-conductive pads to connect solar cells to.
Soldering and spot/laser-welding are methods, which are commonly employed to forge electrical connections to and between the solar cells. It is known to the inventor that printed circuit boards (PCBs) have been used as substrates for solar panels and are provided at a standardized thickness of approximately sixty-two thousandths of an inch. Besides the ability to forge conductive traces, PCB substrates have a multitude of vias placed vertically there through to conduct heat from one side of the solar panel to the other. The supported solar cells may be interconnected in series or in parallel topologies depending on a variety of factors, including available real estate, power system capabilities, and mission requirements. Among many challenges with efficient spacing of solar cells on a solar panel substrate is electrically interconnecting the solar cells and panels without depending on added real estate. Solar panels are typically interconnected using wiring and or cabling that can contend with real estate reserved for solar cells.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a solar panel array and method of manufacture and assembly that enables electrical interconnection in a manner that preserves real estate on the panel for more solar cell coverage.